Code Lyoko: Deception
by Kori No Tora
Summary: After their adventures on Lyoko and losing William to Xana the gnag is slowly coming to a close of their adventures...until a new student ends up in their virtual world and a whole new slew of adventures begin for the gang.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

The sound of the blazing alarm cried out loudly as Odd tossed and turned in his bed Ulrich picking up the alarm and putting it closer to his ear. Ulrich had already been up for almost a half hour, already dressed and he was trying to get Odd up before they were late.

"Come on Odd," Ulrich sighed "You gotta get up, we have to get to class,"

"I don't wanna," He grunted rolling back facing the wall.

"Alright fine be that way," Ulrich sighed throwing the clock onto his bed and heading to the door when an idea struck him. "Guess you won't see all those nice girls from the transfer program arrive today, or get and waffles and rolls for breakfast,"

Odd's head shot up out of his blanket and looked at Ulrich widely and clearly awake now. Ulrich grinned and walked out shutting the door behind him, pausing for a moment to hear Odd's closet opeing and Kiwi barking wildly as Odd screamed after him.

"Wait up for me!" He kicked open his door and chased after Ulrich who already raced away after hearing him break down the door.

"You'll do anything for a date or some food huh Odd?" He laughed running out of the dorms front door.

The two raced through the court yard and walked into the cafeteria. Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy already sitting at a table. Ulrich took a seat next to yumi panting heavily as he smiled awkwardly while the three eyed him and Odd's entrance.

"Care to explain Ulrich?" Yumi said smirking and looking at him.

"What can I say," He smiled wider putting his hands behind his head casually. "I had to get Odd up so I used my ace in the hole,"

"If I remember correctly an ace in the hole should be saved for last," Jeremy smiled taking a sip of his juice.

"Hey technically once Odd doesn't respond to having the alarm clock literally on his head, I had to use it," he said.

The group laughed as Odd came up taking a seat next to Aelita with a crescent roll in his mouth and his tray full of rolls, waffles, toast, eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice. Aelita and yumi eyed his plate then back to him almost still not used to his unusual appetites.

"What'd I miss?" Odd asked taking a bite out of his roll and mixing his food together on his plate.

"Well for one," Yumi started pointing to her lips. "You missed some there, Odd,"

Odd crossed his eyes trying to find the spot Yumi was talking about then licked around his lips clean then withdrew back to eating. "So, when are these new students coming?"

"Not sure," Aelita said stirring her coffee. "I'm kind of excited to see who we'll meet from across the world,"

"It's pretty interesting," Yumi agreed. "I heard they settled on American students,"

"American?" Ulrich repeated. "So they're going to be like Odd and have enormous appetites,"

"If they do the schools going to be out of food by the end of the day," Jeremy said finishing his breakfast.

The gnag made their way from the lunch room on to the court yard walking together and talking happily almost forgetting that they've saved the world countless times. They stopped at a bench near the Science building where Jeremy pulled out his Laptop.

"How goes the program Jeremy?" Aelita asked taking a seat next to him.

"Pretty good," He smiled. "With any luck I should have it completed by next month,"

"And that means William will be able to come back," Yumi said smiling.

"I have to ask," Ulrich started. "Do you think we'll ever be able to let him back on Lyoko after what happened on his first trip?"

"I don't know," Yumi said looking to the ground and holding her shoulder.

"Xana attacked William because he was the newest member," Jeremy said adjusting his glasses. "Logistically whenever a new enemy would be introduced there's always a chance they have an initial weakness,"

"How can you talk like that Einstein?" Odd said eyeing him.

"I'm just trying to say how it might have appeared in Xana's point of view," He said trying to defend himself.

"Back to the matter at hand," Ulrich said interrupting. "I don't think we should enlist anyone else into the gang not after what Xana's done to William,"

"Agreed," Jeremy nodded. "It's too big of a risk,"

"Hey you hooligans listen up!" Jim called jogging up to the gang sitting around the bench. "You trouble makers are supposed to be helping us welcome the new kid,"

"The new kid?" Aelita repeated.

"But Jim aren't we supposed to be welcoming an entire class?" Yumi asked standing up.

"Theres been some changes that'll be revealed later," Jim said as he jogged in place. "Much like the time I spent a summer being an Military Police officer,"

The gang looked at each other then back to the jogging coach still huffing at himself in place.

"What happened to being an MP Jim?" Ulrich asked.

"I'd…uh…Rather not talk about it," He said turning around. "Just get your butts to the school gate,"

The gang ran after Jim as he jogged off joining the awaiting class. The students were talking and whispering in anticipation for the arrival. Sissy seeing Ulrich and the gang approach smiled evilly and stepped up to him.

"Oh Ulrich lets welcome the new student with open arms," She said loudly so everyone could hear. "You and I could be like the mother and father of this new student,"

"I think I'll start filing for divorce then Sissy," Ulrich smirked.

The gang chuckled as she grunted and growled annoyed at their laughter turning around to go back to her minions Nicholas and Herb. A tan colored buss finally pulled up to the gate and students gathered while two other students held up a banner of Kadic Academy.

"Welcome to Kadic!" They cheered as the doors open and a person stepped forward.

The boy had messy Black hair with dark blue eyes, He wore a sky blue tank top with a tribal design on the front with a sage green over shirt with the front open to show the shirts design. He had a bag slung over his right shoulder and his worn jeans shown holes at his knees as he stepped off the bus.

"Um…hi," He said waving slowly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Gang

The boy stood there for a while awkwardly as he looked to see all of the students welcoming him to Kadic. Jim smiled and stepped forward taking a stand next to the new arrival.

"On behalf of the Kadic welcoming committee I welcome you to Kadic Academy,"

"Thank you," The boy said rubbing the back of his head.

"And what is your name young man?" Jim said looking to him with a smile still on his face.

"My name is Tora," He smiled awkwardly still looking over at all of the students. "Tora Stones,"

"Ah Stones?" Jim repeated. "Then are you related to our Aelita Stones?"

"Aelita Stones?" He asked looking around. "It doesn't sound familiar,"

"Aelita is my cousin Jim I don't think we're related to Tora," Odd chimed in tugging Aelita with him.

"Ah yes," Jim nodded. "This is Odd Della Robia and his cousin Miss Aelita Stones,"

"Pleasure to meet you two," He smiled putting his hand out. Odd smiled and shook his hand as Aelita smiled and waved shyly.

"Alright then, now that we've had a bit of introduction let's find out who you'll be rooming with," Jim said pulling a folded paper, taking a few moments to clear his throat he looked over the paper before turning back to the group. "You'll be rooming with Jeremy Belbois ,"

"Wa-wa?" Jeremy replied hearing the announcement.

"Where is Belbois?" Jim asked looking around.

Jeremy slowly walked out of the ground and looked at Jim. "I didn't hear anything about this Jim,"

"Sorry Belbois," Jim said looking over the boys glasses. "Principle Delmas has been very busy the last few days and chose you for his roommate this morning so like it or not please try to get along with him,"

"Sorry about this Jeremy," Tora said slugging his bags.

"It's alright," Jeremy smiled. "Just didn't expect someone to be moving in,"

"You could say that," Ulrich chimed in walking up next to Odd. "I didn't expect Odd to room with me either and now look at us,"

"Yeah Trouble and double trouble," Jeremy laughed.

The small group of kids laughed at the small joke, even Odd and Ulrich laughed not denying that the two friends could cause trouble when they liked too. After a while Tora picked up his bags and followed Jeremy to his room. Once they arrived Jeremy opened the door to his room to find another bed on the opposite side of his.

"Huh," Jeremy said walking in. "Guess Principle Delmas has been busy getting you settled in here,"

"Good to know I'm not being a bother," Tora smiled taking a seat on his bed.

"Nonsense it's nice to meet a new face here," Ulrich said sitting in the door way.

"Not too often we get students from America either," Yumi said standing next to him.

"America is pretty boring I was thrilled to find out that I was chosen to come here," He smiled widely. "Although the others should be on their way as well,"

"Others?" Aelita repeated. "You mean more students are coming?"

"Yeah I was just sent over first to let them know that I arrived okay," Tora said starting to look through his bag.

"When will they be here?" Aelita asked again.

"Don't know," Tora said busy rummaging through his back pack. "They should be here with in the next month or so,"

"Hm," Jeremy said thinking.

As the gang thought and as Aelita was about to ask another question Jeremy's laptop began beeping loudly and urgently, as he grabbed and flipped it open typing quickly before looking to his friends and nodding quickly.

"Excuse us Tora," Aelita said as the group filed out of the room. "We need to go,"

"Is there something wrong?" He said standing and looking serious.

"No," She smiled. "We just have to go somewhere we'll be back soon,"

She bowed quickly before pulling the door shut behind her as she ran off to join the group. As the door went to shut it became caught by Tora's foot leaving it open by a crack. He opened the door quietly looking out and watching the group disappear behind the corridor before following slowly.

He followed the group for a short while as they ran from the schools court yard into the forested area near the school. He followed closely before taking cover near some bushes watching the gang disappear into a manhole, as they closed the lid he wait a minute before opening it up to descend into the sewer where he found a left behind scooter to help follow them.

He came upon their destination, an abandoned factory near the river bed. He watched them run into the building and disappear into the dark. He followed to the door way and found five sets of rope, he grabbed one and swung to the ground below landing hard and rolling to see the elevator the had boarded sink below the ground.

"What are these people up too?" He asked himself watching the elevator slowly shrink into the abyss of the shaft.


	3. Chapter 3: Xana's Trap part 1

In the lab below Jeremy sat in his seat in front of the giant interface and holo system typing angerly as the beeping from his laptop and the super scan suddenly stopped.

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked as he grunted in frustration.

"Xana activated a tower and probably launched an attack, but I can't tell because the supper scan keeps telling me that the towers are deactivated," he said showing them the monitor.

"What's wrong Xana come with too many great plans to destroy us he's having trouble which one to use?" Odd smiled looking at the monitor then to his friends.

"Let's hope not," Jeremy said typing away. "Otherwise things could actually work out for him,"

"What do you want us to do Einstein?" Ulrich asked as the group looked to him.

"Ulrich stay here with me," Jeremy said starting up the virtualization program. "Yumi, Odd, and Aelita head to Lyoko,"

"I'll be able to read Xana better once im on lyoko and can read the pulsations," Aelita said as they turned to jump in to the elevator unknown that a certain passenger had now gotten to ride up top while they descended yet again into the bowels of the factory. The giant doors opened and the three lyoko warriors stepped out and headed to their scanners when they heard the trap from the elevator roof open and Tora dropped in.

"T-Tora!" Aelita gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Odd asked confused.

"I could ask you guys the same thing," He said looking around. "What is this place?"

"Tora, you need to leave," Yumi said narrowing her eyes. "Now,"

"Not until you tell me what all this is," Tora said walking over to a scanner, inspecting it before stepping inside. "What is this all for?"

"Tora we'd gladly explain but if you don't get out of here then we'll have to force you out," Yumi scowled taking a stance.

As the group exchanged glances, Jeremy typed away entering the virtualization code when xana's insignia lit up the screen. The scanner Tora stood it suddenly shut trapping him inside, He bangedon the doors trying to get out as the second scanner closed as well.

Hearing the roaring generator of the super calculator beneath them Aelita ran into the last scanner as it closed. The cramped pods lit up with a bright light as Tora and Aelita felt a blast of energy from beneath them as the pods scanned their bodies and finally vanished from the world in to the cybernetic playground of Lyoko.

Aelita virtualized first landing hard in the middle of the ice sector; she looked around for Tora who had not been completely virtualized yet. Back in the factory Xana's icon had finally vanished from the monitor only to have Jeremy see the virtualization program compiling a new model for a familiar looking face.

"Jeremy what happened?" Aelita called out.

"Xana's playing tricks with us now Aelita," Jeremy said sounding more enraged then before.

"Any activated towers?" She asked again looking around for pulsations.

"No, but do you mind telling me what Tora is doing on lyoko?" He asked sternly.

"He followed us to the factory and xana virtualized him I jumped in at the last minute Yumi and Odd got left behind," She said looking to the sky as Tora's body finally became tangible.

He dropped from the sky landing hard on the ground with a thud; he slowly stood up and dusted himself off. Tora's outfit looked odd, He had a black forehead protector with an inverted icon similar to xana's, his suit was a sleek black jumpsuit with a red sash around his waist and another around his neck which trailed down his back. He wore steel bracers and thick red shoulder armoring.

"What the heck?" He said looking over his body. "What the hell happened?"

"Xana happened," She said looking at him sternly.

"Aelita!" Jeremy complained.

"Xana sent him here," She argued back. "No point in explaining now he can't forget with the return trip,"

"Hold on your going a mile a minute," Tora said walking around her. "What is this place?"

"Lyoko," Aelita answered. "It's a virtual universe created years ago by my father,"

"Then what's this Xana thing?" He asked. "A hacker?"

"Xana's a multi agent system that gained control over Lyoko after my father tried to use it to destroy people who wanted to use Lyoko for bad intentions," Aelita said looking at her feet as she finished.

"Sounds sketchy," Tora said looking around.

"Aelita," Jeremy called. "William's coming dead ahead, and he brought the welcoming committee,"

"William?" Tora asked.

"A friend of ours that Xana took control of when he first came here," She sighed. "We lost him after he destroyed Lyoko the first time or at least we thought we did," she glared as William came in view on the back of a tarantula.

"Okay, so where's the tutorial on fighting?" Tora asked as he saw the monsters approach.

"Don't you have a weapon?" Aelita asked looking over to him.

"No," Tora said searching himself. "What am I supposed to do fist fight them?"

"Jeremy?" Aelita called.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Can you find out what powers he has?" She asked as she gathered energy for her attack.

"Says here he can summon two swords," Jeremy answered looking over the screen as Tora's character card.

"I'll take it," He said staring down William, he outstretched his hand as a weapon flicked into his hand from a flash of azure light. Aelita looked over at him shocked at how fast he jumped on to his powers.

"Bring it on Xana!" Tora said charging ahead.

"Tora, no!" Aelita called as the new comer ran off to fight Xana's brainwashed puppet.


	4. Chapter 4: Xana's Trap Part 2

Tora swung wildly at William only to miss as he vaulted from the strange creature's back. William landed a few feet away from Aelita glaring at her sinisterly as he opened his hand for his massive sword to materialize.

"Aelita," Tora grunted scratching his blades against the tarantula's feet. "How do I kill this thing?"

"You have to aim…," She answered partly taking some time to run and dodge from Williams's swings and angered ambition. "Aim for the icon on their heads!"

Tora took a step back and noticed the insignia on the monsters head as it shook off Tora's attempts. Tora smirk as he ran toward the creature again back flipping over the monster and plunging one of his blades into its skull. He landed hard and fell to one knee as the monster exploded.

"Tora, Help!" Aelita cried as William closed in.

Tora ran as fast as he could but his shoulders shuddered as he knew he wouldn't make it in time throwing his second sword into the possessed boy. William turned with an enraged look and bolted towards Tora grabbing him by the chest and tossing him into the ground.

"Energy Field!" Aelita cried as William fell to the ground as a pink static cloak encased him. "Tora are you ok?"

"Yeah," He said taking Aelita's hand and getting back to his feet. "This guy's strong, you sure Xana took him over so easily?"  
"It's because Xana's giving him inhuman strength," Aelita said glaring at the boy as he slowly rose back to his feet.

"Aelita," Jeremy's voice echoed. "Be careful Xana's drawing energy from the replica's and William's energy is changing,"

Tora and Aelita watched as William was surrounded by a dark aura his eyes pulsating with Xana's insignias he bolted forward towards Aelita. "Possesion!"

"Aelita!" Tora called shoving her out of the way as William collided with Tora seeming to disappear into thin air and the black aura now surrounded Tora who had dropped to the ground in seemingly horrible pain.

"Jeremy what did William do?" Aelita asked looking towards the sky as she knelt by Tora.

"Xana used William as a possession spector," Jeremy answered looking concerned as he pulled up Tora's window seeing the infection rate spread over his data. "You're lucky Tora saved you, but now…,"

"Tora…," Aelita said trying to touch his shoulder.

"Aelita," Jeremy called. "Get away Xana's taken over Tora,"

Tora rose to his feet grunting heavily as his eyes ficlkered and gripped his swords as they flashed into his hands. He grinned sinisterly as he laughed in a new demonic toned voice.

"Aelita," He growled, raising a sword towards her face. "it ends here,"

Aelita's eyes widen in horror as she started to take slow steps away from the newly possessed Tora. She readied an energy field in her hand not wanting to have to relive the tragedy of losing someone else to Xana.

"Aelita," Jeremy's voice echoed in her ear. "Devirtualize him and deactivate the tower,"

"You can't win this time Aelita," Tora's new voice cracked with a slight laugh. "This body will make a much better subject than your worthless friend,"

Aelita threw her attack at him only to have it deflected my Tora's sword, he grinned wickedly as he lunged knocking Aelita on to the ground and putting the blade near her throat. Bringing his sword up in an attempt to finish her, lyoko shook as static filled the area.

"Wh-what is this?" Tora's demonic voice trembled as he dropped his sword holding his head. Aelita looked to see Tora stumbling around seeming to be fighting with Xana inside his head. She could hear Jeremy trying to reach her but the static and glitches interfered.

"Sorry Tora," She said to herself raising her hand strongly to where the boy was stumbling around. She charged her attack focusing on its power giving it as much strength as she could gather before launching it at the possessed student. "Energy Field!"

Her attack landed causing Tora to fall to the ground groaning in agony as he quickly devirtualized and his virtual body disappearing. As soon as Tora was gone the static and glitching had vanished from Lyoko leaving the pink haired elf looking around to wonder what had caused it.

"Aelita, Get tot eh tower it's a few kilometers away from you," Jeremy said angered that she was taking her time.

"I see it Jeremy," She said rushing to the tower. As she enetered she ascended to the top as the inferface came to life asking her for the code in which she replied naturally "lyoko". Jeremy initialized the return trip bringing the group back to Jeremy's room a few hours before the accident at the factory.

"H-hey," Tora asked looking around confused. "How are we back here?"

"It called a return trip to the past," Jeremy said looking at him sternly. "It's what we're able to do when Aelita deactivates a tower,"

"Wow, that's amazing," Tora said thinking about it.

"No, it's not," Jeremy said his face getting more serious. "Every time we use it, it adds more power to Xana,"

"Okay," Tora said looking saddened. "Why are you so upset?"

"That's a good question; how about because we told you stay here!" Jeremy yelled after being surprisingly calm. "We lost William to Xana because of recklessness before, and now we almost lost you,"

"Hey I fought him off even after he possessed me!" Tora fought back.

"Wait you mean all that static and glitching on Lyoko was you?" Aelita asked pointing at him.

"I don't know about Static and glitches but I was fighting xana the whole time weather against William or in my head," Tora said looking at the group.

"Well whatever it was you're not going back to Lyoko," Jeremy said turning back to face his computer.

"Whoa, so you're not even gonna let me help you anymore?" Tora asked shocked at Jeremy's response.

"No, we all promised we wouldn't bring anyone else into this after we lost William," He said typing in to his computer.

"Wait, Jeremy maybe he has powers that the super computer couldn't elaborate," Aelita said walking over to him. "We could use him and train him, then when Xana attacks he can help,"

"I said no and that's it," Jeremy answered still focused on his work.

"Jeremy think about it," She pleaded.

"I said NO!" Jeremy yelled.

Aelita scowled angerly as she slammed his desk causing Odd and Jeremy to jump as Yumi and Ulrich looked to Jeremy and Aelita in fear.

"When are you going to learn to take some chances and get your head out of your work you idiot?!" She cried before running out of the room.

Tora sat on his bed ashamed after seeing Aelita run out of the room, Odd Ulrich and Yumi slowly filed out Odd Turned to Tora just before leaving though giving him a concerned look.

"You may think this is awkward I'd hate to be in your shoes," He whispered. "You have to sleep in the same room as a guy who pretty much hates you now,"


	5. Chapter 5: Parent's Day Trap

Authors note:

First of all ladies and gentlemen let me just say thank you for waiting and i apologize sincerely for my laziness college has not been agreeing with my fanficiton writing schedule any way im sorry for the long wait hoepfully i can keep poping out at least one chapter a month (sorry .) for you pleasure

Enjoy

Weeks passed and slowly Jeremy's anger towards Tora subsided, the only down side was that each time Xana attacked Tora was left on earth with no way to help the group. Each return trip Tora remembered each attack and started accumulating the attacks in a journal on his laptop. One day Tora and Jeremy headed to the cafeteria as Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich were about to enter.

"Hey guys," Tora said waving to them.

"Hey Tora," Yumi smiled. "Hey Jeremy,"

"Going to lunch guys?" Jeremy asked as Ulrich stood on the top step that led into the small cafeteria.

"Not yet," Ulrich shook his head.

"We're still waiting on Odd to get out of his French class," Aelita smiled obviously to Jeremy.

"Don't you guys have French class with him?" Tora asked pointing to Ulrich and Yumi.

"Yeah, but…," Ulrich trailed off.

"Seems Odd was hitting on girls more than the books and I think his last failed test landed him a little talk with the teacher," Yumi said folding her arms. "Good thing you didn't follow his example Ulrich,"

"Oh come on let Odd be the one to chase girls," Ulrich said taking a seat on the edge of the step.

"What?" Tora started. "Would you be jealous if Ulrich went around after other girls?"

"Huh!?" Yumi gasped her face turning a bright shade of pink. "Of- of course not, Ulrich and I are…just good friends that's it,"

Ulrich lowered his head in disappointment at hearing Yumi's words as Tora hung his head sore about bringing up the subject, Just as the conversation was about to hit its awkward phase Odd rounded the corner looking a little down sulking pretty badly.

"Hey Odd," Tora said waving to him.

Odd ignored the greeting and walked up the stairs past Ulrich into the café watching his feet as his hands were stuffed in his pockets. His natural care free attitude obviously weighted down by something.

"That must have been one lecture the teacher gave him," Tora muttered to himself.

"Yeah we should go check on him," Ulrich said standing up as the gang piled into the building. Tora waited behind having the feeling he shouldn't go in with them seeing as he's already cause tension in their group just after stumbling upon possible the biggest secret in the world.

"Tora?" Aelita's voice broke through. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah sorry," Tora said walking up the small stairs rubbing the back of his head. "Just daydreaming,"

Odd played with one of the meatballs on his plate like he was bored in class as the others sat around him Ulrich sat across from him with a smile as he slide a crescent roll to Odd.

"Saved it from breakfast this morning," Ulrich smiled knowing Odd enjoyed the rolls at breakfast time.

"I'm not really hungry," Odd said tiredly.

"Oh come on Odd," Ulrich said leaning forward.

"You've been acting glum ever since you got out of French class," Yumi said putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm failing French class and what makes it worse," Odd paused. "It's parent's day,"

"Parent's Day?" Jeremy repeated. "I completely forgot,"

"That's right Everyone's parents are coming to kadic, if your parents find out your failing you're in serious trouble Odd," Ulrich said waving his fork as he was explaining.

"All of you have parents but I guess I'll just hang out in my room until it's over," Aelita said finishing a drink of water.

"You don't want to meet my parents Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy you had me come over for almost ever y holiday last year," Aelita chuckled. "I'll say hi but then I'll get some homework done,"

"Alright then," Jeremy smiled back at her.

"How about you Tora?" Yumi asked looking over to him sitting on the corner of the table. "Are your parents coming?"

"Oh um… maybe," He said playing with his food trying to avoid eye contact. "My parents are…divorced so they might have some trouble coming over,"

"Oh I'm sorry Tora," Yumi frowned. "I didn't know,"

"It's okay," Tora smiled weakly. "Besides I haven't been here that long I don't need my parents embarrassing me,"

"I hear you on that," Odd smiled taking a happy chomp out of his roll.

"Seems Odd's back to normal," Jeremy smiled as everyone chuckled.

"If you want we can hang out till the parent's day is over Tora," Aelita offered smiling.

"Sure, maybe," Tora smiled weakly again thinking. "It'd keep me preoccupied until I have to eventually do my homework,"

The group laughed a little as they cleaned their plates and headed back into the courtyard. The time soon passed and parents began to arrive First were Yumi's and Tora was introduced to along with Yumi's little brother. Next were Ulrich's parents Tora had the feeling Ulrich's father was a bit strict, bit being a stretched term. A little time after Jeremy's parents arrived Jeremy walked Aelita over as they began to talk Tora sat with Ulrich and Odd as Ulrich's parents went and talked with some of the staff.

"Here come my parents," Odd said with a sigh. "Guess it's time to face the music,"

"Good luck Odd," Ulrich said patting his back.

"We'll be with you…in spirit," Tora laughed.

"Very funny," Odd smiled as he walked over to greet his parents.

Aelita walked back and joined Ulrich and Tora as Jeremy and his family walked off to explore the campus.

"Shall we go?" She smiled at Tora.

"What about Jeremy and his family?" Tora asked looking surprised at how quickly she had finished with them.

"I said hi," She laughed. "Just like I said I would and now Jeremy let me go,"

"I suppose we can head out then," Tora said standing up straight. "See ya Ulrich,"

"See you later guys," Ulrich waved and walked back to his parents.

Aelita and Tora walked to the girl's dorm as the sky began to fade into its warm orange-ish hue covering the sky. Aelita looked up as they were walking and smiled softly then looked to Tora who was walking quietly looking at his feet as though in thought. Aelita shoved him a little.

"Anyone in there?" She smiled.

"I'm here," Tora smiled pushing her back lightly.

"Don't turn into a zombie on me," She said looking forward.

"You mean like one of Xana's last attacks?" Tora laughed. "I think I'd be a poor zombie,"

"Who knows when your under Xana's control there's no telling what he can make you do," Aelita grimaced.

"Oh, uh…," Tora felt he had brought up another bad subject. "The sky sure looks warm,"

"Huh?" Aelita said looking at Tora then up at the sky. "Warm?"

"Yeah, the color orange doesn't It make you feel I don't know kind a warm inside?" He smiled as he walked looking up at the sky.

"I never thought about it like that," Aelita said looking up again. "Yeah it kind of does,"

She smiled and stopped at the door to the girls dorm and didn't notice Tora was still look up at the sky till she hear d a smack and thud of Tora running into the wall and landing on his rear. She couldn't help but laugh as she helped him up, Tora covered his face in pain but Aelita thought he was covering it out of embarrassment.

The two walked up the stairs into Aelita's room as she closed the door and took as eat on her bed. Tora stood looking around still standing by the door.

"It's okay, make yourself at home," Aelita smiled. "Never been in a girl's room before?"

"I've been in girl's rooms just not a lot of them," He said still looking around. He walked forward and sat at her computer in her desk chair then noticed the little elf goblin near her night stand. He picked it up and looked it over. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's Mr. Puck," She said taking it from Tora easily and holding it close to her. "It's…something my father gave me,"

"Is your father still around?" Tora asked looking at her.

"I forgot," Aelita muttered looking over Mr. Puck. "We haven't told you, my father created Lyoko, and he virtualized me and him when he first started it up,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Aelita," Tora said standing up as Aelita explained she looked as though she would cry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said wiping her eyes and smiling weakly.

"Now that's a lie," Tora said looking in her eyes.

"What?" Aelita asked slightly worried.

"When a girl says she's fine, she's really not," Tora said smiling and hugging her.

Aelita blushed a light pink as she was hugged suddenly then smiled and relaxed hugging back then she sat back down putting Mr. Puck away and dried her eyes. "Thanks Tora, I wish Jeremy was like that,"

"I'm sure Jeremy's like that deep down," Tora smiled. "Probably just shy to show it,"

"I wish Jeremy could let you come with us to lyoko," Aelita said playing with her thumbs. "We could train you make you a decent warrior against Xana,"

"Jeremy's too protective about me ending up as Xana's puppet," Tora sighed.

"I know, what if I take you to lyoko when he doesn't know," She smiled. "I can start he procedure and meet you in the scanner then we can go together,"

"But what about the strange static that occurred last time I went to lyoko?" Tora asked leaning against her desk.

"We ran a full diagnostic check on all of lyoko's systems," She started. "Whatever that static was it was caused by you, probably subconsciously,"

"Really?" Tora said rubbing his chin and thinking.

"Odd had the same problem with his power," Aelita said standing again. "Future flash allowed Odd to look into the future for short periods of time but he could never activate it on his own, it always happened subconsciously,"

"Maybe," Tora said thinking more than Aelita's phone began to ring. She picked up answering quickly.

"What, an attack at the school are you sure?" Aelita said looking at Tora. "Not Xana? How?"

Tora stood and ran out the door as Aelita tried to call for him. "Ulrich I'll meet you at the factory soon,"

Tora bolted form the girl's dorm running as fast as he could toward the parent's day assembly as Aelita called to him from a far trying to catch up with him. Tora finally came to the gym where the assembly was only to be greet by scared parents huddled in a corner of the gymnasium surrounded by tell men with black vests and gas masks.

"No," Tora said backing away slowly as one of the men saw Tora and motioned to his friends. The men turned and upon seeing Tora walked slowly towards him.

"We meet again," The man's voice muffled by the gas mask. "Tora,"

"It can't be you," Tora said throwing a punch to the man's face landing him across the jaw.

The man turned back to Tora and rub his jaw clearly annoyed by his act of violence. He grabbed Tora by the shirt collar kicking him hard in the gut and throwing him against the wall. Tora saw what had happened they had been xanafied.

"Xana…fied," Tora wheezed. "How?"

"We found a neat little network hidden from the general public," the man's muffled voice spoke as he picked up Tora. "The source is around here somewhere, and your helping us,"


End file.
